


Lindsay's House Of Pleasure

by GanglyLimbs



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Knotting, Multi, St. Andrew's Cross, Tentacles, Werewolves, Will add tags as I go, Zombies, creepers, face fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-06-27 21:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15693705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanglyLimbs/pseuds/GanglyLimbs
Summary: Come one, come all, and watch as eight men make their way through a twisting maze to reach their Mistress on the other end. But beware! This maze is filled with creatures wanting to pin them down and their way with them. Who will win? Look inside to find out.





	1. Gavin 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fun little thing I have going on at my patreon. There are three rounds of the boys getting sexed up (round two has already started on my patreon) with one boy coming out on top.

Gavin is quickly separated from the group. All around him, the mirror walls reflect his image back at him.

Lindsay had said the maze wouldn’t be easy. And well, Gavin hadn’t totally believed her. Sure, the outside looks impressive (it’s the bloody Buckingham Palace!) but this is still Lindsay. So the fact that the maze is completed at all should be counted as a miracle.

Shaking his head, Gavin tries to get back in the game. Walking forward leads him to a split and he goes with his gut. He turns left, then right, then left again.

Eventually, he comes across a door.

Gavin perks up. Lindsay had said that a door either meant they had reached a way to get to the next level…or they were about to be in for a good time.

Either sounds good to Gavin. He opens the door-

And is immediately grabbed by tentacles. The slimy appendages wrap around his arms and legs, yanking up and into the room.

The door slams behind him.

“Whoa-hey!” Gavin says as he’s deposited in the middle of the squirming mess. They move over him, poking and prodding. Gavin isn’t wearing much anywhere (Lindsay had informed them that too much clothes would just be a hindrance). The uniform she had given them was basically a loincloth. And that’s it.

The flimsy fabric is pushed aside, Gavin’s cock and balls exposed now. He shivers as more tentacles slither up his leg, wrapping around his cock. He gasps as they begin to stroke him.

The gasp turns into a moan as one begins to prod at his hole. “You guys act quick, huh?”

He’s answered by one sliding into him. While it’s small, Gavin is still grateful that Lindsay had prepped them all before beginning.

The one stroking his cock quickens it’s pace, working in tandem with the one opening him up. Gavin’s fingers twitch and he whines, trying to thrust his hips into that tight gripe. The tentacle stretching him pushed against his prostate and Gavin arches his back.

Then they stop and Gavin almost cries. They disappear and Gavin is set on his knees, the tentacles beneath him providing padding. More come to flick his nipples, wrap around his neck, run through his hair.

One comes to rest in front of his face. Gavin licks his lips before opening them. The tentacle gently presses in, not stopping, not even when Gavin chokes. He’s forced open and Gavin’s dick twitches at that.

Another tentacle, then another, begin to prod at his hole, pushing in. The vibrations of Gavin’s moan causes the tentacle in his mouth to speed up.

Gavin can feel the tentacles moving their way into his stomach, pushing deeper and deeper. Gavin whines, shifting as another tries to push its way in. He’s so full, cock bouncing against his stomach, dripping as well.

Some tentacles nudge against this hands. Gavin gets the point and begins to jerk them off. Around him, he can see the mass of tentacles wiggle around, waiting for their turn.

Shite, he’s going to be here awhile.

~

Lindsay lounges on her couch, swirling a glass of wine around. She takes a sip, then sighs, leaning back. She’s naked, ready to be entertained, but so far she hasn’t gone further than lightly running her hands over her body. Before her are multiple screens, all showing her boys. Most of them are still walking in the maze and Lindsay smirks. Geoff is certainly heading an interesting way and it looks like Michael and Alfredo are on a collision course.

But what really interests her is the room Gavin is in, the Brit being the first to fall victim to her traps. She lightly pinches her breast as she watches Gavin get fucked by tentacles.

“Yeah, that’s the stuff.”

~

Gavin groans as he’s filled again, green cum gushing inside, one of the tentacles fucking into him pulling out, only to be replaced by another. His throat is sore but the tentacle fucking his mouth isn’t going to stop anytime soon. He feels cum hit his skin, the one he had been giving a handjob to cumming also.

More and more wiggle around him and Gavin closes his eyes. Honestly, he doesn’t really care about the race anymore. He much rather be here in tentacle heaven.


	2. Geoff 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff stumbles his way into a pack of werewolves.

Geoff is lost. Which is hilarious considering they just started. But it isn’t his fault at all. It’s this damn maze. He turns a corner and meets a dead end. “Oh fuck you,” he says. He looks up, hoping Lindsay can see him. “Lindsay why?”

Even though Lindsay doesn’t answer, he’s pretty sure she’s laughing at him. Grumbling he turns around and enters a different hallway. Which immediately closes behind him, walls shifting to block his exit.

“Great. Good. This is exactly what I wanted. Thank you.”

There’s a clicking sound and several entrances appear. Geoff perks up, already walking towards one. Then they begin to growl and he quickly backs up. Out steps several wolf-men, furry beings standing on two feet, claws and teeth out on display. Geoff backs against a wall. He can’t go back and he has no hope of being able to break through them to reach one of the doors. He’s trapped.

His dick twitches at that. “Oh good. This is exactly what I wanted.”

The first wolf-man reaches him, peeling Geoff off the wall and turning him around. Oh god, Geoff pushes his ass out, reaching behind him to pull the cloth to the side and spreading his cheeks. He needs this.

The wolfman's cock is thick as it presses in. Geoff gasps. God, it’s so much larger than anything he’s had in weeks, Lindsay wanting them to stay fresh for this maze. And Geoff can see why. It feels so amazing to have such a thick cock pressing into him.

Geoff claws against the wall as the wolfman starts up an almost violent pace, pressing deep inside of him. Geoff is fucked against the wall, driven into it. The wolfman's claws dig into his skin, his snout pressing against Geoff’s neck, drooling against his skin. He’s slamming hard into Geoff, cock big enough to stretch Geoff open. There’s a swelling near the base, the wolfman's knot. Geoff pushes back, wanting them.

He can hear the other wolf-men growling and snapping at each other, lining up to get their chance. Geoff closes his eyes and lets himself be fucked. Oh yeah. Thank you, Lindsay.

~

Lindsay is lightly rubbing her pussy lips as she watches Gavin try to crawl from his room, covered in green cum, only for a tentacle to grab his ankle and pull him back in. She laughs, which tampers off into a moan as she flicks against her clit.

Reaching for the remote, she switches cameras till she lands on Geoff. “Oh, this is interesting.” She pushes in one finger as Geoff is knotted, grinning at the cry Geoff lets out. “Perfect, just perfect.”


	3. Alfredo 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfredo makes a mistake and Michael comes out on top.

Alfredo sighs as he exits another empty room. It’s not that he cares about being lost. It’s more that nothing has happened so far. He jumps into another room, arms out, waiting for anything.

Nothing moves.

Alfredo sighs again. Well, this is no fun. He kicks the ground. There’s a clicking sound and Alfredo perks up. Next to him, the floor opens a bit and a small chest pops up. Opening it reveals a sword. Alfredo’s eyes light up. “Sweet.”

He picks it up, noting that it’s nerfed and shrugs. Whatever, at least something happened.

Then he hears an “Oh fuck yes. A sword” from around the corner and sweats. That sounds like Michael’s voice.

Gulping, Alfredo presses himself flat against the wall and scoots along the wall, inching his way closer. He can hear footsteps and readies himself, two hands on the sword. Michael rounds the corner and Alfredo swings.

He’s too slow. Michael ducks his swing, bringing his own sword up to retaliate. Alfredo stumbles back as Michael presses his attack. Alfredo drops his sword, holding his hands up as Michael points his sword at him. “Oh. Hey, Michael.” He tries to sound upbeat and not like he’s about to pee his loincloth.

“What the fuck, Alfredo?” Michael asks. “Why the fuck did you attack me with a sword?”

“Um, I didn’t know it was you?” He tires.

“Or,” and there’s a spark in Michael’s eyes as he presses closer, foam sword coming to rest on Alfredo’s neck. “You wanted to take advantage of the player vs player rules and see me down on my knees. That’s it, isn’t it?”

“Noooooo.”

“Oh, you asshole.” Michael licks his lips. “It looks like the shoe is on the other foot now, though. So, get down on your knees, slut.”

“Michael, come on man-”

“On. Your. Knees.”

Alfredo falls to his knees. Michael nudges him until Alfredo’s head is pressed against the wall, Michael’s legs to either side of him. Michael smirks down at him, pushing his loincloth to the side. His dick is right in front of Alfredo, already half hard. “Now get to sucking.”

Alfredo only hesitates for a second. But really, he wants this as much as Michael does. Closing his eyes, he leans forward, taking the tip in his mouth. Above him, Michael groans, hips pushing further, forcing Alfredo to take more in. Alfredo groans, the sound vibrating against Michael’s cock.

“That’s it Fredo,” Michael says, carding his hands through Alfredo’s hair.

Alfredo goes as deep as he can, using one hand to wrap around the rest of his shaft, enjoying the way Michael’s hand feels running through his hair.

The other hand reaches down to start jerking himself off.

~

Lindsay has three fingers inside of herself as she watches her husband get sucked off by their friend. Adding the player vs player rule is the best decision she’s ever made.


	4. Ryan 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan gets trapped, which makes him easy prey.

“Well, this isn’t exactly what I was hoping for today,” Ryan says. 

He hadn’t exactly been expecting for the trap to spring up when he walked around the corner. He’d been too focused on the door he could see at the end of the hallway. He had been so certain that this one would be the one to lead him to the second level. 

Expect Ryan had stepped on a hidden button he hadn’t seen. Suddenly, he had been lifted up, metal bracelets clinking around his ankles and wrists. The large contraption he’s strapped to is in the shape of an X, spreading his arms and legs out. 

A St. Andrew’s Cross. Perfect. 

Ryan slumps his head again. Great. He’s been hanging here for thirty minutes, exposed for all to see. Considering the nature of the game, Ryan is pretty sure he’s not going to be let go till someone or something comes by to have their way with him. Which means his fate is left up till chance that someone does, surely putting him behind the others. 

A shuffling sound catches Ryan’s attention. He perks up. He starts to violently shake his stand, hoping to catch whatever it is’ attention. Judging by the way the shuffling stops for a moment before turning towards him, Ryan is pretty sure he’s successful. 

Rounding the corner, the shuffling turns out to be the slow walking of zombies. For a split second, fear strikes Ryan. Then he remembers that this is Lindsay’s game and that his Mistress would never allow harm to come to him. 

He looks the zombies over. They look like normal zombies; a green tint to their skin, lifeless eyes, jaws forever open at they groan and moan. But now that Ryan is looking he notices that they don’t have the normal shabby clothes. They are completely naked. Also completely hard, thick cocks standing straight up from their body.

Ryan sighs, before squaring his shoulders. There are...five zombies? As long as they only go once, he can get out of this damn trap and move on. He eyeballs the door he can still see. It better be worth it. 

“Alright, you bastards. Come and fuck me,” Ryan taunts. 

They reach him, pulling the cross down and spinning him so they can reach between his legs. They ripe the loincloth away, pressing in close and Ryan wrinkles his nose at them. He guesses he can’t expect a little class from zombies.  

The one between his legs pushes in and Ryan grunts. Their cocks are certainly big and thick. And ok, maybe he drools a little at how good it feels when it begins to thrust into him. Its cock fills him up just right and, though the zombie isn’t trying, it hits his prostate. 

He can forgive falling behind for this. Lucky for him, he has five he needs to satisfy. 

~

Lindsay wipes her fingers on a nearby towel before taking a sip of her wine. On the screens, she watches as Michael leaves Alfredo in the hallway, the man still struggling to breathe with how hard Michael had faced fucked him. Michael is wearing too big of a smirk and Lindsay smiles to herself. Her maze will wipe that look of his face.

Instead, he’ll look like Ryan, the blond man’s face twisting in pleasure, going cross-eyed as he is pounded into by the zombie, his legs forced to stay lewdly spread thanks to the Cross. Lindsay hopes he isn’t out of the fight completely. She wouldn’t mind a little loving from the Mad King. 


	5. Jeremy Part 1

Jeremy would like it to be known that he totally can be sneaky and everyone else that had doubted him can suck it. Preferably suck him.

He manages to get past the wolf-man and zombies (though, ok, so it helps that all those creatures were too busy fucking Geoff and Ryan to pay attention to him) but he makes it past the spiders and zombie pig-men all by himself! 

Jeremy is too busy congratulating himself to pay attention to the creature sneaking up on him. A hissing sound has him jumping out of his skin as he whirls around. Not quick enough to stop the creature from puffing up and blowing Jeremy back. He hits the wall, shaking his head. When he looks up, he sees a creeper standing in front of him. 

Most likely a modified creeper considering it hadn’t destroyed itself or Jeremy as it moves closer to him. The creeper stands up to its full height, lean body towering over Jeremy as it glares down at him, black mouth opened to reveal rows of teeth. It hisses again, arms stretching down to pick Jeremy up. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Jeremy says. “Hey, watch it, buddy.” He pouts as the creature picks him up like he doesn’t weigh anything. That changes though when he feels the creature’s long thin dick rub against his ass. 

The creature carries Jeremy, rubbing against him the entire time, to a dark corner. Jeremy looks over his shoulder, mouth opening in a small ‘o’ at the sight of several creepers there, all waiting. 

Jeremy is thrown to the ground, but he has no time to complain as one creature rushes forward, grabbing his head and pulling him close to his dick. Jeremy looks up its green leathery body, black eyes staring down into him. It pushes it’s dick closer and Jeremy takes the hint. He pops the head in his mouth. It’s not a thick cock, but it’s super long, easily sliding down his throat. 

Another creeper wraps it’s long gangly arms around his waist as it presses its cock inside of him. Again, not thick, but with how long it is, Jeremy isn’t surprised by how he can feel it slide into his stomach. He pants around the cock in his mouth. 

Maybe he should be a little less stealthy as he continues the maze?


End file.
